


The First Time

by Valufics



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26128399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valufics/pseuds/Valufics
Summary: Back from Chile, Valerio's only serene thought is Lu. He only ever returns for her. And as much as Lu hates to admit it, she'd been waiting for him, but this time she was ready for something more than their usual child's play.
Relationships: Lucrecia "Lu" Montesinos Hendrich/Valerio Montesinos Hendrich
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> So just a warning, this is a little different than my previous writings. I just decided to try it out so let me know your thoughts at the end :)

It was a quiet evening; Valerio had just arrived in from Chile a few hours ago. He was standing at the edge of his bed staring at his open suitcase that needed to be unpack. He didn’t want to think about the fight he had with his mother just before he left, but it weighed heavy on his mind.

“ _God dammit Valerio! When will you ever grow up!? I’m so tired of your nonsense! All you care about is doing drugs and partying! I can’t wait for you to be with your father already, so I don’t have to deal with you.”_ Her harsh words replayed in his head over and over. He knew she was right though, but he wasn’t ready to grow up, he was only 17.

His deep thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on the door.

“Come in,” he says turning to look at it. Lu peeks in discreetly before coming in all the way closing the door behind her. She lingers with her back to the door, both hands behind her.

“Just wanted to see how you were settling in,” Her silk pink pajama tank and shorts fitting her perfectly. She always had an innocent look to her, but Valerio knew she was anything but that. He knew her intentions and he didn’t mind them. She was the only one who made him feel grounded. He only returned to Spain for her.

“I’m getting there,” Valerio glanced at his still packed suitcase before looking back at her. He couldn’t help but smile at her presence. She made her way to sit on the bed cross-legged. He got déjà vu for a split second.

“I can help you if you want?” She suggested. A bit surprised by her offer Valerio shook his head closing the suitcase back up to pick it up and place it on the floor. He preferred to deal with it tomorrow because right now all he wanted to do was be with her. He made his way to sit in front of her, his eyes looking deep into hers. They hadn’t seen each other in over a year and he had been waiting for this moment.

“I’ve missed you,” He says hoping it wasn’t too soon. She can’t help but crack a smile, but also roll her eyes. She felt the same but didn’t dare say it. She never liked to give him the satisfaction that he meant too much to her, even though she had been waiting for him to return since the day he left. As much as Lu hated to admit it, she desired him more than anyone and she hated herself for it because after all he was her _brother_. Yet she found herself in this exact same situation every time he was a door down. Sneaking into his room and hoping they’d share a night together.

“How are things with your mom?” She questioned in hopes to drift away from his comment. His eyes shifted downward as he shook his head. That was the last thing he wanted to think about.

“Rather not talk about it. I’m just glad I’m here now. With you” He moved his hand to place it on her thigh squeezing it softly. His eyes meeting hers once more. She slightly smiled, but he could see the pity in her eyes. She placed her hand over his before letting her eyes drift to his lips. She wanted to comfort him in the only way she knew how.

“Did dad go to bed?” Valerio questioned noticing her gaze. She nodded slightly biting her lower lip in anticipation. Even though they’ve done this many times, she was always nervous as if it were the first. He slowly caresses her thigh with his thumb shifting his eyes to her lips as well, but he would never make the first move and she knew it. She uncrosses her legs and makes her way to straddle his hips. He watches as her body slowly lowers onto his lap, their lips now inches apart. He closes his eyes before placing his hands on either side of her thighs squeezing them softly inhaling her addicting and familiar scent, taking her in. She closes her eyes brushing her nose softly against his before crashing their lips together.

Lu wraps her arms around his neck deepening the kiss as he slides his hands up under her tank to softly stroke her back, pulling her in as close as possible. He feels her tongue slowly trail his lower lip asking permission to enter and he allows it. Their tongues going to war with one another causing her to moan. He moves his hands up to the straps of her tank pulling them down, letting it fall to her waist. He moves away from her lips to kiss down her jawline and neck. She moans softly once more moving her hand to grip his dark curls.

He can’t help but stare at her perfect breasts in front of him, he slightly bites his lower lip before leaning her back a little so he could take one into his mouth sucking at it, letting his tongue work its way.

“ _Val.._ ” she moans in pleasure moving her other hand to his back. He kisses his way to her other breast giving it the same treatment before burring his face in between them. She felt like comfort.

He pulled away to kiss her lips once more. She kisses him back hungerly moving her hands down his shirt before pulling it off. She moves her hand to sit at the button of his jeans. He feels his painfully hard dick eager to be released. She slowly starts to rock her hips against his causing him to groan. He moves his hands to grip at them. She was teasing him.

“ _Lu..”_ he growls pressing his forehead against hers. His eyes closed taking a deep breath trying to control himself. He wanted her so badly, but they’ve never taken it that far and he wasn’t sure if it was the best idea as much as he craved it.

“Please?” she whined into his ear. She was the worst. He pulled away to look into her lust filled eyes.

“You know it’s not because I don’t want to...” He slightly bit his lower lip feeling himself giving in. She slowly continued to rock her hips.

“Come on Val,” She kisses his neck softly knowing it’ll get to him. He groans wishing he wasn’t so easy but he needed her. He’s been needing her. He shifts around to put her down on the bed so he’s hovering over her. He never thought this moment would come. She smirks at her achievement pulling him down on top of her, so their lips meet. Her hands slowly move their way down his chest to his jeans unbuttoning them pushing them down along with his boxers. He kicks them off. He moves his hands to pull down her silk shorts and lace underwear.

He pulls away from the kiss to admire her body before kissing down her bare stomach stopping right over her waist. She bites her lower lip at the feeling. He separates her legs and slowly kisses down her inner thighs and then back up. She moves one of her hands deep into his hair gripping it softly letting a moan escape. She feels herself growing wet by the minute.

He moves back up to kiss her lips before moving his hand in between her folds. He groans feeling how soaked she is. He slowly enters two fingers into her moving them in a fast and hard pace.

“ _Valerio.._ ” she moans once more biting her lower lip. He uses his thumb to rub his clit in a circle motion watching her reaction. She pulls him in for another hungry kiss as he continues to thrust his fingers in and out of her. She slowly rocks her hips against his fingers before moving her hand down to grip his tightly. His hard dick throbbing to be deep inside her. He begins to feel her legs shake.

“ _Cum for me Lu_ ,” He pulls away from the kiss to whisper into her ear. She moans loudly as her eyes roll back in pleasure, her breathing becoming heavy. He can feel her walls clenching around his fingers as she cums hard.

“Good girl” He pulls his fingers out of her kissing her lips once more. She wraps her arms around him kissing him back deeply her legs wrapping around his. She can feel his hardness poking at her, and she wants it. She thrusts her hips up against it causing him to groan at the friction.

“Are you sure?” He asks pulling away from the kiss, their eyes meeting. She looks at him for a moments and nods. She’s never been surer about anything.

“Yes Val, I want you.” He bites his lower lips at her words and leans down to kiss her once more before pulling away to reach in his dresser to fetch a condom. He quickly slips it on and positions himself.

“If you want me to stop, just let me know, Lu. I’m serious” He hesitates even though there’s nothing in this world he wants more than this. She rolls her eyes and pulls him down to kiss her wrapping her legs around his waist. His hard dick thrusting deep inside her.

“ _Fuck…”_ Valerio groans at the feeling of her tightness around him. She arches her back and slowly adjusts herself to his size before beginning to move her hips along his. His thrusts going slow and deep into her.

“Are you okay?” He looks her in the eyes. She nods running her hands down his bare back. He continues to thrust in and out of her at a steady pace. She buries her face in his neck letting out soft moans, her nails digging into his skin.

“ _Val, faster_ ” Her legs tightening around his hips. He doesn’t hesitate to obey her command and moves his hips faster against hers. She pulls his neck down to kiss him deeply, the kiss messy and passionate. One like they’ve never shared before. She sucks at his lower lip softly causing him to let out a soft moan. He knew he was close. He moved his hand down to rub at her clit knowing it would push her over the edge.

“ _Oh my God, Valerio_ ” She gasped letting out a loud moan as he felt her begin to shake underneath him. “ _D-Don’t stop!_ ” He smirked at his success, but quickly covered her mouth so they wouldn’t get caught.

“ _Ugh Lu, you feel so fucking good_ ” He growled thrusting a few more times before feeling her walls clench around his throbbing dick causing him to cum hard. Her nails clawed at his back as her eyes rolled back in pure pleasure allowing her orgasm to take over. He collapsed on top of her as they both laid their catching their breathes.

After a few minutes he slowly pulls out of her and kisses her forehead. He’s never felt so complete.

She slowly sits up covering herself with his bed sheets. “I should probably go to my room” She gives him a small smile, he frowns.

“No, stay with me.” His voice almost sounds like a beg.

“I probably shouldn’t Val. What if dad comes by?”

“We’ll figure something out,” He looks around trying to come up with an answer.

“I don’t think we can risk that.” She slowly gets up from the bed. He grabs her hand not letting her.

“Lu, please.” Now he was begging. He didn’t want her to stay with him and spend the night, he needed her to. More than anything right now he needed her close to him. She looked him in the eyes and sighed. It’s not that she didn’t want to, she was scared. But they’ve already crossed so many lines that they never have before tonight, so why not add this to the list.

“Fine,” She nodded leaning down to kiss him softly causing him to smile. “I’ll just have to wake up early to sneak back into my room.” He nodded pulling her into his arms hugging her tightly.

He moved to pull down his bed covers so they could both get in, he put his arm around her so she could cuddle into his warm body. He kissed the top of her head.

“I’m on cloud 9 right now,” He said quietly as she looked up at him and smiled “Thank you for staying.” The room was silent for a few minutes.

“I know I don’t show it well, but I care about you so much Val. I always will.” Her eyes shifted down to her finger as she watched it trail around his bare chest. He hugged her tightly.

“I know, Lu” He smiled to himself as she kissed his chest softly. He always knew how she felt even though she didn’t express it. He didn’t need her to. He felt it and that was enough for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this! Feel free to leave feedback, I always appreciate it!


End file.
